falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Battered's Bodyguards (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Battered's Bodyguards are a private security business which operates in the greater Manehattan area of the Equestrian Wasteland. Their first appearance and origins are described in the pilot of the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. History & The Airlift The group first began with a unicorn mare named Battered Blade. She began escorting creatures through dangerous parts of the wasteland to help make up for her own past as a raider. This was somewhat difficult as she also had her young adopted daughter to worry about, Emerald Fields. Because of this, Battered began recruiting others into the organization taking on more of a leadership role. Once Emerald turned 16, Battered explained the truth about how Battered had killed Emerald's family in a raid. Discovering the infant was the breaking point that convicted Battered to reform her life. Battered expected never to hear from Emerald again, but despite the complex emotions, Emerald stayed and forgave Battered. She joined the Bodyguards as a full, adult member. After this point, Battered began doing more personal escort missions again, despite the fact that she had nearly two dozen others working for her. It was around this time the Bodyguards also came into contact with a representative from "The Airlift." The Airlift is a network of various organizations that help enslaved, abused, or traumatized creatures escape dangerous situations and be clandestinely moved to a safe location. Battered's Bodyguards became an "entry point" in the network. They would try to identify if someone was in a troubled situation and offer to get them out if necessary or possible. Once the victim accepted, they would be delivered to a "connection point" who would either pass them through other connection points or bring them to an "exit point." These exits are often small, remote communities where the victims would be able to live a safe life. Diamondback, the dragon buck, manages one of the "exit points." This is how he first came into contact with Battered Blade... to her annoyance. Notable Members * Battered Blade * Emerald Fields Quotes * "Despite everything I’d taken away from it, that little foal had given me something so valuable. If anypony was attacked, I would help them out. I had spent most of my life destroying the lives of others. I had a lot to make up for. I cleaned up the opera house and set up an escorting operation. We would be better than just gun-for-hire mercs. Battered’s Bodyguards would help ponies travel safely, as guardians to wherever they needed to go. I’ve met some good ponies over the years, teamed up with those I only wish I could be. There might not be a lot of us, but we do what we can…" - Battered Blade * "Unfortunately, it wouldn’t be the first time. Certain gangs will try to use us like a trafficking operation, shuttling their ‘property’ from one place to another... But that is NOT what we do… We are NOT slavers. We are bodyguards who use our skills and experience to help ponies and get them safely through dangerous areas in the wasteland. Because of my own past… I have a pretty good eye for this kind of thing, I can usually tell just from looking at a mare, that something is going on. If things are fishy, we will take them to any number of different places… We keep a list of connections that can help us shelter these poor ponies, whenever a gang tries to pull something like that. We’ve gotten into firefights over it, but we’ve saved a lot of ponies as well. By this point, most gangs have learned, but a few will still try to trick us." - Battered Blade * "Well, I mentioned before, with that Daisy chick, that sometimes slavers try to trick us into moving slaves around for them. They threaten the ponies to stay quiet, but we’re usually able to get the truth out of them. When we’re able to help somepony, we will smuggle them out of the city through a network called the ‘Airlift’... started by a pegasus buck named Rainstorm who is a much better pony then me or Diamond…” - Battered Blade Behind The Scenes * Battered's Bodyguards is partially based on the Fallout 3 faction, Reilly's Rangers (alliteration and all). Battered's armor is similarly stylized after Reilly's. * The origin story is first described in The Ex-Raider. Then later plots involving the Bodyguards appear in the opening segments of The Ranger and The Mercenary. * The Airlift network is partially based on The Railroad from Fallout 4. * The Airlift and its relationship to Battered Blade and Diamondback is described at the end of The Mercenary. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Locations (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)